


Trying To Find My Piece of Mind

by Caitie1661



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy Hurley - Freeform, Bandombb2015, Bands, Joe Trohman - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitie1661/pseuds/Caitie1661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Success is not exactly Rebecca's forte. In fact she's got nowhere to go but up. Juggling two jobs, paying for bills, and being a single mom at the age of nineteen was not what she planned. But out of all the things she wasn't expecting, finding Pete Wentz, bleeding and half dead in an alley way near her apartment was definitely up there. Soon after finding the bassist, her life is changed and she doesn't know if it's for good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Find My Piece of Mind

Chapter One

 

Growing up our parents always told us that we can do anything. We could be astronauts or presidents or princesses.

As we got to the age of choosing our careers though, they became more practical. Granted, they only wanted what was best for you, they completely shot down ideas that didn't include law school or Pre-Med. I had big plans but life threw a curve ball at me.

It was the summer before Senior year, I went to a party with a bunch of friends and made a stupid mistake. I got completely wasted and slept with a guy that was also completely wasted. A couple weeks and a late period later I was in my bathroom crying, fingers gripping a positive pregnancy test, thinking about how in the world would I tell my parents.

Naturally once I did tell them, they were crushed. At first, my dad kicked me out. I spent a few days at a friends house until they accepted it. The baby's father wanted nothing to do with me and at school I achieved the oh so very coveted title of 'The School Slut.' Even with all the rumors and lies made about me I decided to keep my daughter. I decided that my mistake shouldn't have to affect her. She should know who her mother is.

I had to drop out of school and pick up two jobs to take care of her. I got an apartment for us and accepted my fate. It was hard, starting off. I thought that being nineteen would be full of sorority parties and cramming for exams. Not raising a daughter on my own and working two jobs. Most people my age worried about exams. I had to worry about bills and watching Abigail. The first few months were the roughest until I got into a routine. Many times I thought of giving up. Honestly, the two things that got me through it were Abigail's beautiful face and Fall Out Boy. 

But the day my life really changed was the day I found him.

The day started off as usual, my mom watched Abigail for me and I went to work at Forever 21, folding clothes and helping customers try on outfits. On the weekends I worked at my local community center. They held a free concert every Saturday where garage bands were able to show off their talent. I used to go there a lot when I was younger with dreams of starting my own band but as an incredibly socially awkward child, I had no friends interested.

I'd put some overtime that night because the end of the month was coming up. After work, I picked up milk at the corner store down the street and made my way home. As usual, I took a shortcut through a back alley near my apartment building. It was getting colder outsode but that night was bone-chilling. 

I entered the dark alleyway and could here someone. They alley was usually empty and fear bubbled up inside of me as I inched closer to them, my mouth dry. He laid there, under the dim moonlight. He was curled into a ball and gasping for air. A small puddle of blood was dripping from his stomach. 

"Oh my gosh." I gasped and before I realized what I was doing I'd turned him over. I knew that short, bleached hair and brown eyes anywhere. He had a blackeye and several scratches on his face.His face donned my wall all through middle and high school. I recognised him faster than I could recognise my own daughter.

Staring back at me was, undeniably, Pete Wentz.

"Please, Help me." He sighed. I could tell that he was in pain.

Instinct kicked in, I helped him up and swung his arm over my shoulder. He staggered as we walked into the apartment building. I scanned the lobby for help but it was empty. It became clear that we'd have to go up to my apartment. 

I knew that my mother would have a field day but I couldn't just leave him there. Someone had to help him.

I had to help him.


End file.
